Un amour éphémère
by Liily01
Summary: Eugène Roe a fait la rencontre de Renée mais malheureusement le destin a choisi de ne pas concrétiser cet amour naissant... Mais Clarisse l'amie de Renée tente de le lui remonter le moral
1. Chapter 1

Les Ardennes - hiver 1944/1945

Le froid, la faim, la peur… tout semblait s'entremêler dans un chaos épouvantable. Eugène Roe et la Easy Compagnie étaient postés dans les sous bois des Ardennes depuis plus de trois semaines et à vrai dire, le moral des troupes rasait les pâquerette. Les combats incessants entre les forces américaines et allemandes n'avaient laissé aucun répit que ce soit de jour comme de nuit. Les vivres manquaient, les habits chauds aussi mais le plus important aux yeux du Doc : les médicaments, compresses et morphines.

Depuis ce matin (enfin pour le peu qu'il avait dormi), Eugène essayait activement de regrouper tout le matériel médical qu'il pouvait prendre aux soldats présents. Malheureusement, cela ne sauverait pas plus de deux soldats, et en ce moment, il fallait mieux ne pas compter en plus les gelures et les crevasses.

Je vais devoir retourner en ville pour essayer de trouver des médocs et d'autres trucs qui me seront utiles. Argumentait Eugène auprès de son chef Winters. Ce dernier accepta d'un hochement de tête et le jeune docteur sauta dans une jeep qui retournait à Bastogne.

…..

Bastogne

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec l'infirmière Eugène repartit dehors et au moment où il rejoignait son moyen de locomotion, Renée le rejoignit et lui tendit une plaque de chocolat.

Loin de là, une jeune femme les regardait attentivement des questions tournoyant dans sa tête. Une fois le jeune et beau soldat parti, elle s'aventura dans la rue et courut derrière la jeune Française.

Alors Renée, tu as trouvé ton beau soldat à ce que j'ai pu voir. Dit-elle en lui sautant sur le dos.

Clarisse, arrête de faire ta gamine et descend de mon dos ! Répondit-elle en rougissant. Et de toute façon ce n'est PAS mon soldat, il est juste très sympathique et lui au moins il connait un peu le français contrairement aux autres !

Oh avoue que ce beau minois ne te laisse pas indifférente.

Peut être, peut être pas…

Clarisse et Renée se connaissaient depuis toujours, leurs mères étaient déjà amies avant qu'elles ne tombent enceintes et les petites avaient été élevées ensemble. Renée était un plus âgée que Clarisse (26 ans pour Renée et 21 pour Clarisse) et cette différente se traduisait par une relation entre elle extrêmement forte : Clarisse était toujours prête pour l'aventure sans penser aux conséquences, tandis que Renée temporisait ses ardeurs.

…..

De retour au camp, Eugène se dépêcha de soigner les soldats qui avaient le plus besoin de lui et remonta le moral des amis en leur proposant du chocolat. Malheureusement, l'accalmie ne dura pas et les combats reprirent de plus belle ! Les arbres déchiquetés comme des bouts de paille, les cris des hommes, les pleurs, les détonations assourdissantes… Tout cela ressemblait à l'Enfer et pourtant il était en vie, ça il pouvait le jurer par cette peur qui l'étreignait et l'empêchait d'avancer malgré les hurlements « Medic » qui résonnaient aux alentours…


	2. Chapter 2

Les Ardennes - hiver 1944/1945

Eugène Roe craquait complètement, il ne pouvait plus avancer alors que ses amis autour de lui avaient besoin de ses soins. Une peur panique étreignit tout son être… Il ne cessait de penser à cette belle jeune Française rencontrée plus tôt et souhaitait ardemment survivre à cette horreur pour la revoir.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Eugène partit en courant vers les cris de ses amis qui l'appelaient avec des cris déchirants le ciel. Les bombardements recommencèrent de plus belle une fois que les blessés durent être évacués de la première ligne. La route sinueuse jusqu'à Bastogne s'effectua sous les bombes, les arbres qui s'effondraient de partout, les murs explosant dans un bruit assourdissant.

Bastogne même ne ressemblait plus à rien, les maisons étaient en miettes, des feux brulaient de part et autre de la ville, mais ce qui toucha Eugène au plus profond de lui fut de voir l'église où tous les blessés et Renée se réunissaient, soufflée par un énième bombe dévastatrice. Son cœur se serra et il ne pu exprimer un mot pendant un long moment durant lequel il s'était rapproché de la porte tachant de découvrir des survivants de ce cauchemar. Juste un morceau de tissu accrocha son attention, il s'agissait du foulard de Renée, celui qu'elle prenait l'habitude de nouer sur sa tête.

La main tremblante, il le récupéra et le serra contre son cœur.

…..

Au même moment, Clarisse essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre l'église en priant tout ce qu'elle connaissait afin que la vie de sa meilleure amie, sœur de lait et confidente serait en vie.

Elle glissa de nombreuses fois sur les pavés, s'égratigna les mains et les genoux, ses cheveux blonds volaient au vent tandis que la peur crispait son visage. Au coin d'une maison, elle atterrit sur le parvis de l'église mais tout était en feu. Les vitres de l'église avait explosé sous l'impact de la bombe.

Non, non, non. Renée ! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle vit un jeune soldat qui revenait de là mais ne prêta pas attention au visage de ce dernier totalement focalisée sur la recherche de son amie. Cependant, le jeune soldat réagit lorsqu'elle cria le nom de Renée.

Mademoiselle arrêté, tout va s'effondrer ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il l'attrapa par la taille alors que Clarisse se débattait furieusement.

Laissez moi, je veux la voir, elles en vie, j'en suis sure ! Elle ne peut pas me…. Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le foulard bleu qu'Eugène tenait dans sa main. Non, non, non, pitié pas elle. Murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour tenter de voir une étincelle d'espoir.

Je suis vraiment désolé.

Eugène voyait bien la détresse dans ce regard et les quelques fois où il avait eu la chance de discuter avec Renée, il l'avait entendu mentionner une sœur ou du moins une amie très proche. Ce devait être elle, mais surement pas sa sœur, Renée était grande, avait de beaux cheveux bruns lisses et des yeux marrons clairs, tandis que la jeune femme en face de lui était plus petite, des cheveux blonds ondulés et de grands yeux verts clairs. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine tant son teint était clair.

Les bombes continuaient de tomber autour d'eux et il sentait que la jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps. Elle semblait apeurée et complètement perdue. Ce qu'elle confirma par la suite.

Je ne sais pas où aller, ma maison vient d'être démolie et si Renée n'est plus… Enfin, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Vient avec moi, et une fois tout ce bordel calmé, on te ramènera à Bastogne, on aura besoin de transporter les blessés de toute façon.

…

Dans la jeep qui les amenait sur la ligne de front, Eugène laissa échapper une seule et unique larme en mémoire de Renée. Clarisse elle était inconsolable, elle avait échappé de peu à la mort lorsque la maison avait été touchée par une bombe et maintenant cette peur passée, la mort de Renée venait la frapper de plein fouet et lui laissait un vide immense qui ne pourrait jamais être rempli.

La jeep arriva finalement à destination et Doc sauta rapidement à terre pour prévenir Winters et Nixon. Clarisse sécha brutalement ses larmes et tenta de se donner bonne figure, elle descendit derrière Eugène et pensa à se qu'elle allait pouvoir dire au chef pour ne pas repartir directement à Bastogne un coup de pied au cul.

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la tente voyant Eugène parlementer avec son supérieur. Voyant que les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle, elle décida de se rapprocher.

Bonjour monsieur

Mademoiselle. Répondit le grand roux.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là et je le comprends, mais Eugène m'a sauvé le l'enfer de Bastogne. Je suis redevable donc si je peux vous aider, je le ferai avec plaisir.

Sachez que vous ne pourrez pas rester ici longtemps. C'est bien trop dangereux.

Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide. Ou de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Répondit-elle avec plus d'aplomb.

Le capitaine Winters réfléchit un moment, puis admit que si elle pouvait les ravitailler en nourriture, habits et médicaments, elle serait parfaite.

Pour les habits et les médocs je peux essayer, mais vous savez pour la nourriture, on crève de faim aussi ici.

Bon, je vous accorde alors un ordre de passage entre cette ligne et Bastogne pour le ravitaillement. Mais hors de question qu'on vous laisse une jeep.

Je peux faire le chemin à cheval. J'en ai deux chez moi. Je serai ravie de pouvoir vous rendre service.

Après avoir discuté un moment sur les tenants et les aboutissants de ce « contrat », Eugène amena Clarisse près du groupe pour faire les présentations.


End file.
